As the development of the mobile communication technique, the appearance and the colorful and brilliant visual experience of the mobile communication terminals, such as mobile telephone, receive extensive concern, become more and more important. There are two common techniques for decorating the surface of a mobile telephone shell at present, which include printing and IML (in-mold label). The IML is a technique for forming a sclerous transparent film on the outer surface, a printing pattern layer in the middle, and a plastic layer at the back. But the IML technique needs high level of the mold structure design and has lower yield of product. So this technique is difficult to be widespread in mass production of mobile communication terminals.
Besides there is a disadvantage of the shell formed by traditional techniques above, i.e. it is difficult to realize colorful and brilliant visual effects and more eye-catching changeable optical effects. Additionally, after the printing pattern in the middle of the shell is printed, it can not be changed, so that interesting to consumer may be lost gradually.
At the present time, the mobile telephones having mirror and luminous effects appear in the market (such as described in CN1432460A, published on Jul. 30, 2003), but the function of the shell of said mobile telephone is still simple, their visual effect is single and does not have florid optical effects.